Dawnpelt
|pastaffie = ThunderClan |age=Approx. 30 moons (2.5 years) |death = Unknown |postdeath = Unknown |namest = Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: Queen: |namesl = Dawnkit Dawnpaw Dawnpelt Dawnpelt |familyl = Rowanstar Tawnypelt Flametail, Tigerheart |familyt = Father: Mother: Brothers: |mentor = Spiderleg (temporarily), Ivytail |apps = None |livebooks = ''Dark River, Outcast, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, Hollyleaf's Story, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Mistystar's Omen, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Dovewing's Silence, Bramblestar's Storm |deadbooks = None }} Dawnpelt is a cream-furred she-cat. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Bramblestar's Storm :When Bramblestar comes to visit ShadowClan, and congratulate Rowanstar on his newly acquired leader name, Dawnpelt fetches Littlecloud, their medicine cat. Bramblestar notices that her belly is swollen, and the ThunderClan leader thinks to himself that Dawnpelt's kits will come soon. He remembers that Dawnpelt is Tawnypelt's daughter, and these unborn kits will be his kin. Leafpool, upon noticing the condition of the expecting queen, asks Rowanstar if she can stay for a couple days to help Littlecloud. Although stubborn, Rowanstar wants Dawnpelt to have a healthy litter of kits, and reluctantly agrees, with his daughter's well-being in mind. In the Power of Three Arc Dark River :Dawnkit and her two brothers, Flamekit and Tigerkit, don't make an appearance, but she and her siblings are mentioned by Blackstar at a Gathering as Tawnypelt's new litter of kits. The senior warriors are moved about Tawnypelt naming her son Tigerkit after her father, Tigerstar, because they remember who he was and what he did. Outcast :She is with her brothers, Tigerkit and Flamekit, in the ShadowClan nursery, when Lionpaw and Brambleclaw of ThunderClan arrive, asking Tawnypelt to go to the mountains with them. Dawnkit leads a play attack on Lionpaw, which he mistakes for an actual attack, until he realizes that they are only playing. Tawnypelt refers to her as 'the one asking for a cuff around the ear'. :When their mother tells them she will be leaving, they somber up and beg her not to go, or to at least take them with her. Tawnypelt tells Snowbird, another ShadowClan queen, to watch them very carefully, and she flicks Dawnkit over the ear with her tail on her way out. :Tawnypelt comments to Squirrelflight on the journey that Dawnkit looks to be the best fighter out of her kits, but doesn't listen to what any cat tells her to do. Squirrelflight counsels Tawnypelt that Dawnkit will learn to listen, because all kits do when they get a mentor. Eclipse :When Hollypaw goes to ask Blackstar for help against the battle with WindClan, she almost trips over Dawnkit and her siblings. Hollypaw purrs at the sight of the kits' fluffy tails. Dawnkit is brought to a yew bush, the ShadowClan nursery, by her mother along with Tigerkit and Flamekit and given to Snowbird while Tawnypelt goes to help ThunderClan. Dawnkit is heard giving a muffled goodbye to her mother, who says she'll be back if StarClan wills it. :When Hollypaw, Lionpaw, and Jaypaw get taken to the camp, she takes interest in the visitors. She seems to be more interested in Hollypaw than the other two apprentices. She wrestles with Tigerkit when they first arrive until she notices Sol. She asks who he is, but Tawnypelt sends them off to the nursery, ignoring Dawnkit's protest. Long Shadows :Dawnkit is now an apprentice and goes by the name of Dawnpaw. :She, Flamepaw, and Tigerpaw are taken to ThunderClan with Tawnypelt after ShadowClan stops believing in StarClan because Tawnypelt doesn't want her kits to be raised in a Clan that doesn't believe in StarClan. She is reluctant to be a part of ThunderClan, but accepts it. She expresses the ideas Sol has been teaching ShadowClan when she and her siblings take the best prey for themselves and leave the other pieces lying on the muddy ground. Her reluctance is shown by wishing they were back sleeping on nice soft pine needles instead of moss and bracken. Her temporary ThunderClan mentor is Spiderleg. She, like her siblings, does not understand ThunderClan fighting and hunting techniques and constantly asks questions that other cats find ignorant. :Dawnpaw, Flamepaw, and Tigerpaw help Jaypaw, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf send a fake sign to Blackstar and Littlecloud. She is reluctant, but the others ask her whether she wants to save ShadowClan or not. After the fake sign, which becomes real when both Raggedstar and Runningnose from StarClan show up, is finished, Blackstar drives Sol out from ShadowClan, and she, her brothers, and mother return to ShadowClan. Sunrise Her mentor is revealed to be Ivytail. In the Omen of the Stars Arc The Fourth Apprentice'' :Dawnpaw is now a warrior newly named Dawnpelt. Her brother's new warrior name is Tigerheart and her other brother's full medicine cat name is Flametail. :She is seen at the Gathering, volunteering to go see what has blocked the water from the lake. Dawnpelt is later seen congratulating her brother, Tigerheart, when he returns from unblocking the water. She mentioned that she had just been down to the lake, and saw that it was refilling. At the end of the book, it is thought by Lionblaze and Jayfeather that her brother, Tigerheart, is to be a chosen cat from the Dark Forest to fight in the battle between StarClan and the Dark Forest. ''Fading Echoes :Dawnpelt is in the battle against ThunderClan. She begins to fight Dovepaw. She easily beats her because she is distracted by Ivypaw, and pins her to sink her teeth into her neck. Lionblaze comes to help and the two of them finish her. She leaves with the rest of ShadowClan after Russetfur dies and Blackstar gives ThunderClan back the clearing. Night Whispers :Dawnpelt races into camp after Tigerheart, holding a squirrel. She tells Flametail that her cuts and scratches are healing from the battle against ThunderClan. When Tawnypelt licks Dawnpelt's ruffled fur, she jumps back and says that she is too old for that. :Dawnpelt and Tigerheart start to play-fight about who will be deputy when Rowanclaw becomes leader. They both declare themselves as the next deputy. Rowanclaw playfully comments on how he already has rivals, and that he'd like to be deputy for a few more moons before them, while Tawnypelt tries to break them up. :When ShadowClan discusses the loss and comes to a conclusion, she is the first cat to say to try out what they're doing. :Rowanclaw asks Dawnpelt and Toadfoot to help Flametail gather herbs since Littlecloud is sick. Dawnpelt helps Flametail go out for herbs and she discovers them hidden beneath the snow. Flametail gets a vision of her drowning. He tries to save her, only to find that she is okay. Dawnpelt screeches at Flametail and demands if he thought that she was going to get her paws wet. He notes how it is one of the same visions he'd been getting, and later drowns. :When Flametail's Clanmates are playing on the ice, Dawnpelt tells Flametail to go and play with them since he's been looking worried for days. Sign of the Moon The Forgotten Warrior :Tigerheart talks with Dovewing near the border, and tells her Dawnpelt thought that Jayfeather deliberately let Flametail drown because they might have had a quarrel. He warns she might try to cause trouble for ThunderClan as a result. When Dovewing doesn't understand how Dawnpelt could think such a thing and is appalled, Tigerheart says that she didn't know what it was like to lose a sibling. :Dawnpelt is on a border patrol when they run into a ThunderClan patrol. Dawnpelt is surprised to see Hollyleaf before snarling about borders being correct. Finally, Redwillow tells her off and the patrol pads away with Dawnpelt. :During a Gathering, Dawnpelt speaks up, announcing they had a murderer in their midst. She then openly accuses Jayfeather of killing Flametail. As outrage breaks out, she appears to regret this. Tigerheart stands and backs up her claim. Arguments ensue among the Clans, especially between ThunderClan and ShadowClan. Mistystar suggests that Jayfeather should be kept from his medicine cat duties until he can prove that he is innocent, and the leaders agree on this. While the Clans are leaving the Gathering, Squirrelflight tells Jayfeather that Dawnpelt was only mad with grief. The Last Hope :When Jayfeather wants to go to the Moonpool, he remembers when Dawnpelt accused him of killing Flametail, making him unable to go. Firestar and Jayfeather get in a fight and Jayfeather asks him if they only believed what Dawnpelt said because he was half-Clan. Tigerheart tells Dovewing he only supported Dawnpelt's theory because he had to. It is said that Dawnpelt truly believes what she said against Jayfeather. :She is seen on a patrol with Ratscar, Smokefoot, Olivenose, Stoatpaw, and Snowbird when there is a skirmish between her patrol and a ThunderClan patrol. She snarls that ThunderClan are trespassers as well as murderers because Dovewing went into ShadowClan territory. When Graystripe says that there is a lot of tension between the Clans, Dawnpelt says that in that case, the ThunderClan patrol should go home. :At the Gathering, Dawnpelt is seen pacing around the medicine cats, looking for Jayfeather. Dovewing states that it looks like Dawnpelt wanted Jayfeather to come so she could start a fight. During the Gathering, when the Clan leaders are arguing about rival Clan scents in their territories, Dawnpelt challenges them and asks how they could explain the scents. :During the battle, she is seen being dragged from the camp by her scruff. Her attacker is Redwillow. When he lets her go she leaps to her paws and snarls at him telling him that she isn't the enemy. In the Field Guide Arc The Ultimate Guide :On Blackstar's page, it mentions that Lionblaze, Hollyleaf and Jaypaw schemed with Tigerpaw and Dawnpaw to create a false message to StarClan. She is also mentioned on Tawnypelt's page. Rowanclaw fathered Tawnypelt's three kits: Flametail, Dawnpelt and Tigerheart. This is also reflected on Flametail's page as she is briefly mentioned to be Flametail's sister. In the Novellas Hollyleaf's Story : Mistystar's Omen : Dovewing's Silence : Trivia *She was first described as a gray she-cat. *Due to her kin, Dawnpelt has ThunderClan blood from Tawnypelt, who was born in ThunderClan, and SkyClan blood from Tigerstar and Spottedleaf, who are SkyClan descendants. Character Pixels Family Members '''Father:' :Rowanstar: Mother: :Tawnypelt: Brothers: :Flametail: :Tigerheart: Grandfather: :Tigerstar: Grandmother: :Goldenflower: Great-Grandfathers: :Pinestar: Great-Grandmothers: :Leopardfoot: :Speckletail: Great-Great-Grandfather: :Adderfang: Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Swiftbreeze: :Sweetbriar: Uncle: :Bramblestar: Half-Uncles: :Hawkfrost: :Tadpole: :Swiftpaw: :Unnamed tabby kit: Status Unknown, Most Likely Deceased Half-Aunt: :Mothwing: Great-Aunts: :Nightkit: :Mistkit: Great-Uncles: :Lionheart: :Snowkit: Great-Great-Uncles: :Patchpelt: :Redtail: Great-Great-Aunts: :Spottedleaf: :Willowpelt: Cousins: :Sandstorm: :Darkstripe: :Sootfur: :Rainwhisker: :Sorreltail: :Longtail: :Graystripe: :Squirrelflight: :Leafpool: :Molepaw: :Cinderheart: :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Lilyheart: :Seedpaw: :Stormfur: :Feathertail: :Briarlight: :Blossomfall: :Bumblestripe: :Lionblaze: :Jayfeather: :Hollyleaf: :Molewhisker: :Cherryfall: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: :Pine That Clings to Rock: Distant Ancestors: :Cloudstar: :Gorseclaw: :Birdflight: :Spottedpelt: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Warriors Category:Supporting Character Category:Characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Females Category:Mistystar's Omen characters Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:The Ultimate Guide characters Category:Queen Category:Bramblestar's Storm characters Category:Dovewing's Silence characters